Hypocrite
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: Olivia is still angry at Peter for cheating on her, for not knowing her eyes from an imposter's. But when Olivia comes to him with news, hoping for help, he sees her as nothing more than a hypocrite, uworthy of his friendship. Post Marionette. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia POV

I walked into the lab, head down, hoping to avoid Peter's eyes, though I knew I couldn't do it for long. I looked down at the pen like object in my hands, and flipped it over so I couldn't see the symbol on it that I'd been staring at for two hours solid, before I finally decided that it was late enough to go in to work. I placed the object between my fingers and began to twirl it the way peter flipped his coin, from one finger to the next to the next, and back to the beginning. I didn't know why I was doing it, but it felt oddly calming, mind numbing, just to focus on it.

"Olivia," I looked up at the sound of Peter's voice and saw him bound lightly up the steps to stand in front of me. I could tell he didn't have much to say to me, but he found an excuse, "You're getting good at that," He nodded to the object in my hands.

I stopped and he chuckled, "Here, let me show you," he said, reaching to take it away from me.

"Uh, no," I spoke quickly, grasping it tighter, "Its fine."

"Okay," Peter said quietly, and I knew that it hurt him that I wouldn't let him help, even with something so simple.

We stood there in silence for a moment, and I looked down again, just allowing my self to glance at the little pink symbol on the object in my hands, "Peter," I looked up and so did he, "We need to talk."

He nodded, biting his lip, and gestured towards my office. He stepped through the door behind me, and closed it. I went and stood, looking through one of the frosted glass windows that I couldn't actually see through. I began twirling the pen again.

After several more moments of silence, I could feel Peter standing behind me. My fingers stumbled in their task and I felt Peter reach around to take the pen from me, "You really should let me show you," He whispered. I grasped the object tighter, put he pulled it from my grasp and my hand dropped to my side.

I looked over my shoulder to see him positioning the object between his fingers when he stopped cold.

"Olivia," his voice sounded much different than it had when he'd greeted me, suspicious, almost harsh.

"Peter," My voice broke.

"You're…" his voice was low, husky.

"Yes," I felt a sob rise in my throat, but held back the tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter POV

I looked down at the white stick in my hands and couldn't believe what I was seeing. It wasn't just a pen as I thought it was.

"Olivia," my voice was deep, questioning.

"Peter," her voice broke the way it did when she knew I was upset with her and she was pleading, the same way it did in the hotel room on the Other Side.

"You're..."

"Yes," she cut me off, and I could hear just the hint of a sob in her chest, but unlike before, unlike the past several months before I crossed over, I didn't crumble, I didn't take her in my arms or kiss her hair.

"Who?" I asked, gripping my fists tight at my sides, trying to hold my temper.

"Lincoln. SHE often had affairs with him when her boyfriend was away," Olivia turned to look at me and took a step closer, "Peter, I need your help." she placed a hand on my arm.

"Let go of me," I growled, ripping my hand away from her. The test flew out of my hand and skidded across the floor of her office.

"Peter," she exclaimed.

"No," I pointed at her and took a step closer, "Don't you cry about this when you..." I broke of, feeling the heat rolling off my shoulders. I turned away running my hand through my hair.

"I didn't know!"

I whipped back around, "So you can get off with saying that, but for me it's not enough? No. You are such a hypocrite." I started to walk out of the office.

"Peter please! Listen," I had my hand on the door her voice was broken into more pieces than I'd ever heard.

"No, I already listened," I opened to door and slammed it behind me.

For the second time in two weeks, Olivia collapsed to the ground in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia Pov

When I glanced up, I could see the pregnancy test across from me on the floor, the pink plus glaring like a neon sign to my bloodshot eyes. I reached over and grabbed it. I stared at the symbol for just one more second before breaking it in half and tossing it in the trashcan. Part of the plastic splintered and cut my hand.

"Damn it," I choked. I grabbed a tissue off my desk and held it to my the cut as I walked out the door, "Walter?"

He looked up from his work. Peter was sitting at one of the desks pointedly ignoring my presence. I was surprised he hadn't left all together, "Yes, Olivia?"

"There aren't any dangerous chemicals in pregnancy tests, right?" I questioned, shaking my hand to relieve some of the pain.

Walter became quite confused, "Pregnancy test? Agent Dunham, why would you be worried about a Pregnancy test?"

"Because she's pregnant Walter," Peter pointed out, passive aggressively. I felt a flash of anger. I had planned on avoiding telling anyone but him.

"Oh my! Agent Dunham, Congratulations! Is it a boy or a girl? Do you know? When is your-"

"Walter," answer the question," I snapped at him.

"Uh, well, no, but Olivia, who's child is it?"

I paused for a second, grinding my teeth, "Not who you want, biologically or metaphorically," I said, and walked out of the lab to go to the first aid office.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First things first, I'm sorry some of my chapters are so short. Sometimes I just can't come up with enough material for a long chapter, and sometimes I have this whole long thing planned out in my head and then I write this one line and I think 'Oh my god, that line was amazing!" and I have to stop the chapter there.**

**I also wanted to let you know that at some point this story is going to kind of intersect with another story of mine: Something More, so if you like this go to my page and read that too. I'll get to the point where their telling similar stories from parallel points of view and you won't get the whole story unless you read both. One will leave you asking questions only the other can answer.**

**Thank you guys for reading, and keep reading!**

_Broyles POV_

I sat at my desk, late on a Saturday night. The rest of the division was dark, my office light barely illuminating the room outside my glass walls. I turned back to the case files, reading them over again and again. Olivia's and peter's recounts of the past eight weeks seamed so far fetched I found my self doing something I hadn't done in six years at Fringe division: finding them nearly farfetched. But I knew they weren't.

I shoved the files aside and pulled Olivia's debrief up on my computer. The video illuminated the screen.

_"I understand that Agent Dunham," I watched myself speak on screen, "But what happened? Why did it take you so long to get back?"_

_ Olivia cleared her throat, "they injected me with her memories sir. At first it didn't work, but after I broke out of the testing facility on Liberty Island, the adrenaline caused the artificial personality to kick in. Within twenty four hours I thought I was her. I looked like her, I had her memories, and there was no reason for me not to believe. And I went around living her life. I worked with her team in Fringe Division, I came home to her boyfriend, kept up her relationships-"_

"Sir," I heard Olivia's voice, but suddenly it wasn't coming from the computer. I paused the video and lowered the screen.

I looked up and saw Olivia standing in front of my desk, "Agent. What are you doing here?"

"Well, uh," She ran her hand through her hair, flattening the bangs back with her ponytail, "That's complicated.

"Dunham, I've seen complicated."

She sat down in one of the chairs in front of me, "I need to talk to you about something."

"About what?" I asked leaning forward on my desk.

"This is crazy," She breathed, shaking her head.

"You're here at 11 o'clock at night, so it must be important. Spit out Dunham," I said incredulously.

She took a deep breath and leaned forward in her chair, "I need to go back. Over There."

For just a second I froze with shock, then and irrational anger swept through me, "Why in hell would you want to do that?"

Olivia stood up and placed her hands on the edge of my desk, "You don't understand, I know it doesn't make sense, but-"

"No it doesn't make sense. You think I am going to send my best agent back into a war zone? For what?" I leaned my fists on the desk coming eye to eye with her.

"Because I'm pregnant," She said, voice strong. then she took one deep breath and turned away, pushing off the desk, "I am pregnant with the child of a man from the other side and I need to go back there to deal with it."

I barely processed her words, but my vision on the subject wavered, "Why can't you deal with it here?"

"Because," she paused turning back to me, "I can't," She threw her hands up in the air, "I just can't. Because _her_, if Peter'd gotten her pregnant, bitch that she is, she'd still come back here. She'd still tell him. Don't I owe Lincoln the same respect?"

"Lincoln," I frowned, "Her team leader?"

Olivia's head dropped, she stared at the floor, and I could feel the guilt emanating from her, "Yes sir."

"My high opinion of you just became a little bit less," I mentioned sitting back down.

"I didn't know sir."

I let out a heavy breath, "Inform Dr. Bishop. He is to help you get whatever you need in order to cross over."

Olivia's head snapped up and I could read the surprise in her eyes, "thank you sir." I nodded and reopened my computer, "One more thing sir," Olivia said, "Can we do our best to keep this out of Peter's knowledge?"

I looked at her, "I will do the best I can, but who knows what he will deduce on his own." She nodded, knowing I was right, and left my office.

**Olivia's not so different from her Alternate after all. You'll have to read **_**Something More**_** to understand what I mean. ;) Thanks for reading! PLEASE review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olivia POV**

"Walter," I called out into the lab, walking through the doors.

His head snapped up from the project he was working on, "Olivia! What can I do for you?"

"I need you to prepare for me to go to the other side. As soon as possible," I stated, putting my hand on my hip and running my other hand through the bangs that were beginning to fall into my face.

"A-agent Dunham-" Walter had a warning tone in his voice.

"Don't argue with me Walter. It's an order. Directly from Broyles." I said strongly.

Walter dropped his project and came around the table to stand by me, "W-well it will take me some, some time to prepare the tank," Just then peter entered the lab and Walter looked over my shoulder to speak to him, "And Peter, I will need your help to synthesize Cortexiphan."

Peter came to join us, rushing down the steps, "Cortexiphan? Why in the hell do you need Cortexiphan?"

"Peter, I am going to need a large flask, adrenaline, adabendimol, three ccs of LSD…"

"Walter! Why do you need Cortexiphan?" Peter demanded.

"At least four ounces of Agent Dunham's blood supply so that we can transfuse the Cortexiphan into her system…"

"Olivia," Peter sounded cautious now, his voice still rising.

"I'm crossing over," I stated simply, turning back to Walter to try to catch what he needed.

"Olivia, are you crazy?" peter said, grabbing my arm so that I would look at him.

"Why do you care!" I yelled throwing him off.

Peter glared at me, "Your crazy. You go back there and they are going to _kill_ you!"

"I have to go back. You don't have a say in this Peter!"

He started to back out of the room, "You're insane. I'm helping with this childish, reckless plan!" Peter turned and stormed out of the lab.

"Peter! Wait!" Walter called after him.

"Walter," I snapped to get his attention. He met my eyes, "Can you synthesize it without Peter."

"Uh-Yes, It may take me a little bit longer-"

"Fine, get it done," I said, walking towards my office.

"Uh-Olivia" Walter called after me. I turned back around to face him, "Are you sure about this."

"Definitely."

Astrid walked in then with a bag of food, "Astrid, could you prepare the tank please," Walter called to her.

"No Walter, we can't do it here. If I cross over into Walternate's old lab, there will be an immediate signal sent over to Fringe Division. And after last time, I'm willing to bet they have security all over that place."

"Where then, Olivia?"

"I don't know yet. Figure out what Its gonna take to move that thing, and have Atsrid tell Broyles." I turned and walked into my office.

I wasn't sure this was gonna work. I wasn't sure how much I even wanted it to work. I had to idea what I was going to do when I got there, but I knew I had to go.

I had to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: At this point in the story there are things that aren't going to make sense unless you've also read Something More, so if you haven't read it yet, please go to my profile and find it, trust me it will make way more sense if you do. Thanks for reading!**

**Olivia POV**

I was disappointed that even with the help of Massive Dynamic, it would take at least a months for them to find a safe spot to cross over and move the tank to the chosen location along with all of the necessary equipment.

I knew it would be difficult to pinpoint a location on the other side that wasn't heavily protected by Fringe Division, but the time it would take worried me. By the time everything would be prepared for me to cross, I would be nearly three months on. I knew crossing at that point could be dangerous for the baby, but I didn't voice this, unwilling to give them a reason not to let me go.

I had to go to New York today to see my prenatal doctor. This was my second appointment and I wasn't exactly excited to go. Every time I stepped foot in Massive Dynamic, my skin began to crawl.

I had been careful to schedule my appointments on days I was certain the Bishops wouldn't be there. I wasn't eager to run into them on one of these trips. I couldn't take anymore of Peter's piercing looks.

As I turned the corner into the prenatal ward something caught my eye. A flash of blond hair and a leather jacket. I followed their path around the next corner to see the door to an exam room swinging shut. I went to the room and caught the door just as it was about to close. Just as I pulled the door open, I ran face first into someone's chest.

"Whoa," the man said, putting his hands on my shoulders and balancing us both. I stepped back at the man in front of me, "Olivia?" he said, keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"Peter," I gasped.

He quickly let go of me and took a step back, "What are you doing here?"

""I have an appointment. What are _you_ doing here? You and Walter aren't suppose to be here at all this week."

"Well, I-uh…" Peter flustered.

"Peter," I heard my own voice call, but I hadn't said it.

The door to the room opened, and I was facing myself for the second time in my life.

"Fuck," she whispered.

I had no idea what to say.

"Miss Dunham," The three of us turned to see Nina at the end of the hall.

"Yes," both me and my and my alternate replied. I turned to glare at her.

"Our Miss Dunham," Nina said slowly, "We're ready for you."

I turned, tearing my glare off of Peter and _Olivia._

Nina got me set up in a room and was about to leave as the doctor came in, but I stopped her, "What is she doing here," I asked bluntly.

Nina turned to face me, "Peter brought her in yesterday. At first, I thought she was you."

"But what is she doing here," I demanded, not allowing her to skirt around the question.

"Olivia," she was smiling but the expression faded from her face, "She's here for the same reason you are. She's pregnant."

"And that requires her to be _here_ why?" I said angrily.

"Olivia… Its Peter's child," Nina said, taking a step back over to her.

I took a quick shallow breath and nodded. I had expected this.

"She came back to find the father of her child, just as you are planning to do," She paused, "You let him go Olivia. You pushed him away."

"I know that," I whispered.

"Olivia…"

"Would you please go," I said. I didn't need her trying to comfort me now. More than anything I wanted to storm out and punch that bitch in the face for getting us into this situation; That red haired, color wearing, manipulative, unoriginal _bitch._

I was back at the lab a few hours later. Peter was there as well but we didn't speak or look at each other. I was down on the floor looking at one of Walter's experiments when I heard someone call my name.

"Olivia," I looked up to see someone I never would have expected standing in front of the door as it swung shut.

"Lucas," I gasped in surprise, making my way over to him, "Oh my god," I whispered as he pulled me into a surreal hug.

Just as he was letting go of me, Gene mooed loudly. Lucas looked over at her staring wide eyed at the new comer, "Is that a cow?"

"Yeah… Long story. What on earth are you doing here?"

Lucas switched his attention back to me, "I was in town. I tried to call, but your number was disconnected."

I made an 'ouch' face, "I'm sorry. A lot's happened lately. I've changed a lot of things in my life."

"Yeah I guess," Lucas said, looking around, "I got ahold of Broyles and he said you'd probably be here."

"So now just anyone can get clearance to be here," Peter mumbled pointedly.

Lucas looked at him in confusion.

"I think its better if we talk somewhere else," I said, gesturing towards the door and starting to leave. Lucas followed me out and walked by my side down the empty halls of Harvard.

"What's his problem?" Lucas asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Its complicated. For the most part, he cheats on me and I end up as the bad guy," I spoke quietly.

Lucas laughed a little bit, the laugh I knew he used when he was going to try to make the topic lighter, "I never pegged yiou as the type to end up in an affair with your partner."

"Second time now," I said emptily, "You don't know me as well as you thought you did."

"Sometimes I wonder if I ever knew you at all," He said, stopping.

I turned around to look at him. I got a crease between her eyebrows, "You knew me Lucas. You knew me then. I'm a different person now," I looked down.

"Your not as good at hiding it," He mentioned.

I looked up, "Hiding what?"

"How much it all gets to you. How afraid you are," Lucas said softly, taking a few steps closer to me.

"I'm not afraid…"

"Don't try to lie to me," Lucas whispered, stopping just in front of me, "My ability to read you has improved with my cooking skills," I looked up to meet his eyes, "Let me take you to dinner."

I nodded feebly.


	7. Chapter 7

I stopped to look at myself in the mirror again before I walked out the door, making sure the outfit worked. I was thin and even at just a little over three months I was beginning to show. After I'd decided that no one could tell under the blazer, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I didn't want to give Lucas the wrong idea.

Now was not a good time for us to have another spontaneous make out session. Not that I hadn't enjoyed it before, it just wasn't a good idea for it to happen and then have me say 'and oh by the way, I'm pregnant.'

I met Lucas outside the restaurant twenty minutes later. The food was good and I found myself enjoying the time more than I'd expected. It felt good to have a light carefree conversation not related to the universe ending or my all-too-complicated love life.

Afterwards he followed me back to my apartment. When I unlocked the door and showed him in, I realized what a mess it was. There were more boxes than there had been before and things were strewn haphazardly where I'd sorted them into keep and throw away.

"Earthquake hit Boston lately Liv?' Lucas asked as he looked around.

"I was never very organized. It was the thing I got yelled at for most in basic training," I laughed a little. It sounded awkward though; The action had become so foreign to me.

"I remember," Lucas laughed, "It wasn't all that hard Liv. They gave you an instruction book. _With pictures."_

"_What can I say, I was never very good at following orders," I shrugged._

"_And somehow you still became the top Agent in the most classified division of the FBI I've ever seen."_

"_How do you know that?" I said, whirling around to face him._

"_Don't freak Liv. I just happened to notice it when you said 'Classified' every time I asked about your job," He said. He took a step closer and touched my arm, "Why are you so jumpy Liv?"_

"_Its complicated," I said glancing down at the floor._

_He stepped closer and touched my other arm, rubbing them gently, "That sounds awfully similar to 'classified'."_

_I took a deep breath, "We can't do this Lucas."_

"_What Liv?"_

_I looked up and met his eyes, "Lucas," I longed so much to reach up and touch his lips, to fall back onto his couch two years ago. I stopped thinking rationally and let my wants and fears take over. I reached up and kissed him carefully. I fell back on my heels, eyes still closed, "That."_

_Lucas, wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest._

_A short while later Lucas was preparing to leave, I stopped him as he opened the door, "Don't go. I need someone here more than I thought I did."_

_Lucas smiled, "I don't think that's the best idea right now. I'll see you tomorrow Liv,' He leaned down and kissed her gently before walking out the door._

_I leaned against the door, and for the first time since Peter had rejected me, I felt safe._


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucas POV**

I walked towards the door to the room I assumed was Olivia's office. I knocked lightly and when she didn't answer, I stuck my head in, "Liv." She had her head in her hands and she looked up when I called her name.

"Oh, Lucas. Come in."

"Are you okay?" I asked, closing the door behind me. I couldn't contemplate what had made her so upset. I was fairly sure, knowing Liv, that she wasn't going to talk about it though.

Olivia took a deep breath, "Put simply and non-classified, that woman you walked in with? The woman he cheated on me with," she said, standing up.

"Oliv-" She quickly stopped my apology with a kiss.

"That doesn't matter right now," Olivia said and her expression changed, "We need to talk."

"About how you're not over the fact that your twin sister is the person who your partner had an affair with," Olivia had a short flash of surprise on her face, but it was so short I wasn't even sure if I'd really caught it or was just imagined.

"No, not even that. There's something I really have to tell you Lucas," She said, turning her back to me and running her hand through her bangs.

"What is it Liv?"

She turned back around and interlaced her fingers, spreading her palms, "I…'m pregnant, Lucas."

I froze for a second, "Is it…" I said, dipping my shoulder towards the door that linked her office to another where I'd seen her partner go.

"N-No. Its complicated. And classified who to anyone who doesn't have Massive Dynamic Clearance."

"Massive Dynamic?" I asked in surprise. Olivia opened her mouth but didn't say anything,. I rubbed my jaw.

"Lucas… I need someone to help me right now. Don't leave me too," She looked more broken than I'd ever seen her, but I couldn't do this.

"Ah- Olivia. I can't be a part of all this. Even if I wanted to be, how are we supposed to have a relationship? You can't tell me anything about your life!"

"Lucas… please…"

"No, I can't Olivia," I said, and I turned for the door.

**Short, I know, but I just really needed to get rid of Lucas after seeing the sneak peeks for tomorrow's episode! If you haven't seen them, go to spoilerTV and watch it. **

**And I have a Twitter now! Find me under OliviaDunham14. I'll be posting on my thoughts about the show, thoughts for new fics, and sneak peeks of the chapters! And I do reply to ever message and comment I get!**

**Love all you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AltLivia POV**

"Fuck," I said as I saw Broyles standing in the doorway. Chances were, Peter or not, I was about to be carted away in a maximum security van.

"Olivia," Broyles demanded.

"Yes Sir," I replied at the same time as my alternate did in an attempt to fool him.

"Agent Dunham, what's going on here?" Broyles demanded again, coming down the steps.

My alternate beat me to the response, blowing my plan out the window, "She's back, in case you haven't noticed."

"Olivia," He said turning to me, "Why are you here."

"She's pregnant," Peter said quickly. I was surprised at his immediate response to stand up for me. Yes we'd had sex, but what had been a relationship in my previous time here, seemed like it was going to become more of an exclusive sex thing.

"Excuse me Bishop," Broyles snapped assertively.

"I was put in a bad position and I wasn't as careful as I should have been, so now I have to deal with the consequences. She came back to hold me accountable for them," Peter explained.

Broyles let out a breath, "We need to talk Bishop. You too Dunham," He began walking towards Olivia's office.

I considered the fact that if there was a time to run it was now, but I stayed.

**Olivia POV**

I followed Peter and Broyles into my Office and shut the door. Broyles went to stand behind my desk.

"What happened?" Broyles asked. I felt like Peter and I were two kids being interrogated by the principal.

"Yesterday, when I went for my appointment at Massive Dynamic, I ran into them; Peter and… Olivia. She was here when I came in today. I don't know much. Just that she's pregnant with peter's child, and that she told me she doesn't want us to fight," I looked at Peter. He had an expression on his face that said _leave it to her._

"Peter?"

He took a deep breath, "She came to my house and found me. She told me she was pregnant and that she needed my help. I told her I'd help her as long as she didn't lie to me anymore. In stayed at her hotel tomorrow," Both mine and Broyles' eyes widened, "just stayed with her so she wouldn't do something stupid," he said harshly, "I brought her here today for the same reason. She was supposed to stay in my office. I took her to Massive Dynamic. It's a girl."

The room fell silent for a second.

"Can you handle her Bishop?" Broyles asked.

Peter looked up to meet his eyes, "Yes Sir."

Broyles sighed, "I want her with one of you at all times."

Peter nodded solidly the way I usually did when Broyles gave and order, but I did not stay calm, "I don't want anything to do with her."

"Dunham, she's a fugitive. Until you leave next month, she's you're issue as an agent of the FBI. That's an order," He said assertively.

I gave him a death glare but fell silent. I turned my stare to Peter.

"You call me a hypocrite."


	10. Chapter 10

**9 Days Later**

Olivia was up at Massive Dynamic again, but this time it wasn't for a check up. She had been called in by Nina, but she wasn't exactly sure why.

She sat on the couch waiting for Nina's assistant to call her in as the pictures of serene flowers and floating crowds glowed on the walls.

Olivia's mind was pulled to the memory of one of the first times she was here, when she'd had a terrifying dream of being pregnant with John's child. This time her baby bump wasn't imaginary.

"Miss Sharp will see you now," Her assistant pulled Liv out of her memory.

Olivia nodded and got up, following the girl into the office.

"Thank you," Nina said, dismissing her. Olivia came to sit in front of Nina's desk and Nina sat too, "You're looking good Agent Dunham."

Olivia gave a gentle smile, "I've been better."

Nine nodded, "Well I have good news. We've finally located a safe place for you to cross. We can begin preparations as soon as you give the word."

"Where?" Olivia asked.

"Baghdad, Iraq. It's one of the only countries left In their world without Fringe Division coverage."

Olivia swallowed. _Baghdad_. She had no desire to return there, not with the currents state of her relationship with Peter. There were too many reminders. He was her only tie to that place...

"Olivia," Nina said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Olivia asked groggily.

"I asked when you want to leave," Nina told her, an edge of concern seeping into her voice.

"When is the soonest I can go?"

"Two weeks."

"Start making the arrangements."

**5 Days Later**

Olivia stood in the tunnel leading out of the lab to the loading dock as she watched people work around the tank. This was it. Seven days from now she'd be in Iraq. Seven days from now, shed be back over there.

Olivia made her way to her office to make sure she'd gotten everything she'd need to leave in the morning. She wasn't taking much and her office looked much the same as usual.

She walked out and shut the door. She looked across the lab and saw Peter standing with Fauxlivia. He put his hands on the side of her bump and looked her in the eyes. A second later he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Olivia's throat became tight.

She turned and went back into her office. And the second the door was shut, she broke.


	11. Chapter 11

POV Olivia

This is it, I thought. I watched as people from massive dynamic worked around the tank that had been transferred to a warehouse in Iraq. They hooked it up to cords and filling it with water as others set up all of Walter's needed equipment. This is it.

I Turned and heard the buzzer over head as security cleared the doors to open. I froze when I saw who came through.

Peter. What was he doing here? This wasn't part of the plan. Why would he even care enough to drag his ass to Iraq.

It only took him a minute to spot me and he walked over to me, "Olivia," he greeted.

"Peter," I said, quietly yet bluntly, "What are you doing here?"

"I missed Iraq. I had a few unfinnished shady deals," He attempted to joke, but I found no humor in it. Peter took a deep breath, "You're leaving. And I have no way of knowing if you will come back. I had to come."

"Why do you care," I demanded, "You call me a hypocrite, you take her back, and now you want me to believe you care about me leaving?"

"Olivia, how could I not care," Peter said, his eyes showing everything, hurt pain, apology, _sympathy._ Peter took a step forward and tried to touch my cheek, but that last emotion pushed me over the edge. He _felt sorry_ for me. He had no right. Not anymore.

"Peter, go home. Go help Olivia live a safe life with your son," I turned away and began to walk, but he caught my arm.

"I'm sorry olivia," He said, pure pleading in his blue eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something but then someone called my name.

"Yes?" I said, turning to look at them. Peter dropped my ar,.

"We're ready for you."

Olivia swallowed, "Thank you. I'll prepare."

She began to walk toward the small changing booth in the corner of the hangar, but stopped for just a second to take a last glance at Peter.


End file.
